


No Difference to Me |Little Mac x Reader|

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Insecure Little Mac, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad day of smashing, Mac just isn't feeling worth anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Difference to Me |Little Mac x Reader|

Mac sat out on the balcony of his room at Smash Mansion, watching as the sun set. It'd been a long, long day of smashing and brawling, and he was too tired to bother training. Not to mention he was a tad bit depressed as well.  
  
He'd never really been one to dwell on his physical attributes, as he was always training with Doc ever since he picked him up when he was seventeen. But now he was nineteen, WVBA Champion, and part of the fourth Smash Bros tournament. A remarkable feat for someone as young as he was, and he was damn proud of himself for it all.   
  
He was excited to be at the mansion. He was only an occasional assist in the last tournament, but this time he really got to be able to fight, to show off his hard earned skills! He knew the competition was rough not only because word got around quick throughout each world, but because he'd witnessed it first hand in the Brawl tournament.   
  
There were so many people at Smash tournaments! Some not even human, some with swords, a ninja, two women in dresses, a woman with power armor, a prince, (and now said prince's great great great great great great great granddaughter was at the fourth tournament), a super spy… Even a guy with only two dimensions! And he'd knocked out every single one of them at some point too.   
  
But things were different now. Some fighters from before were gone, and then some new ones came. And they were all good. Really good. Some had bombs and missiles, or fireballs and tomes, even magic and vegetables!   
  
All Mac had was himself and his two hands.   
  
But he knew he was capable. He was small, but that never stopped him before. One look at the belt hanging proudly in his room was proof of that.   
  
The ultimate underdog, he was.   
  
But smashing was different than boxing.   
  
A lot different.   
  
There were items, and ledges, and friggin' Smash Balls…   
  
He considered himself lucky to ever get one of those. It was rare when he did grab one of them, but when he did, Giga Mac took care of everything.   
  
Unless there was a ledge, that is. And against someone like Samus, who could use her grapple beam to hang on the edge, he was screwed. Or in her Zero Suit with the plasma whip. Or Link and Toonie with the clawshot.   
  
Mac had always been smaller than the norm. And living in the Bronx... Well, things could get a bit messy because of it. But that never did anything to his ego.   
  
He was confident, bit cocky even. The smirk on his face after he won a match was proof of that. Not that it wasn't well deserved or anything, but he didn't always leave a match bruise or bandage free.   
  
Out of all the adult human fighters, he was the smallest, standing at about five foot seven inches. That was slightly taller than the average height for women.   
  
He knew he was called Little Mac for a reason, but that didn't mean he liked said reason. Sure his size was advantageous in boxing, but for Smash it was anything but. He was quick and easy to miss, but it was also hard to hit others, and all they had to do was _jump_.   
  
Most fighters had weapons to help their reach. Mac did not. He had short arms and legs. Grabbing was nearly impossible, and he had to get up close to hit someone, and that was dangerous because every opponent knew that and they used it to _their_  advantage.   
  
He was glad all the training he'd done with Doc through even holidays, birthdays, and anniversaries paid off though. He was a hard hitter, and he was fast too. He could dodge a few projectiles just by running underneath them and then he could give his opponent a satisfying punch.   
  
But, of course, against a fighter such as Link or Sheik, that was fairly impossible too, since the Sheikah's grenades would pull him back and then the needle storm would follow up, or because Link knew a bow and arrow well, and could arc his arrows down to hit the boxer or just throw the Gale Boomerang at him.   
  
But Mac managed. Most of the time anyway.   
  
But today? Today was not one of those days he managed.   
  
He didn't win a single match today. Not even the team battles he participated in, simply because he was thrown off of the stage, or the stage was one that moved. And as everyone knew, Mac was the most worthless fighter when it came to the air.   
  
Meanwhile, Kirby's just flying around, taunting the little boxer.   
  
He had consulted Doc about his air game, only for the former boxing champ to just laugh and say that there was no helping him there. He was just too small, and he was a boxer. Only time boxers were in the air was when they got their ass hit by King Hippo.   
  
He let out a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his dark hair. Usually after a rough day in the ring, a shower relaxed him, but not even the incredibly advanced showers at the mansion were enough to ease his feelings. He just felt so inadequate, like he didn't even belong there after today's performance.   
  
"Mac, you've gotta quit beating yourself up over this."   
  
The little boxer shook his head and sighed as he felt those soft arms come around him from behind. He placed his hand on hers, which were interlocked over his chest.   
  
"I don't need to; everyone else did it for me."   
  
"Mac, baby, please. Every dog has its day."   
  
"Yeah." He mumbled, "Today really wasn't mine."   
  
You sighed and kissed his cheek, "If it makes you feel any better, everyone feels pretty bad for how they destroyed you today."   
  
Mac rolled his eyes, "Started to feel better, but now I don't."   
  
You sighed again and stood up straight, moving in front of him and sitting in his lap, looping your arms around his neck and looking into those teal eyes.   
  
"Mac. It's okay to have a bad day. You knew coming into this that it wasn't gonna be like fighting Glass Joe."   
  
Mac snorted humorlessly, "Even that pathetic bastard could've beaten me today."   
  
"I seriously doubt that. It's rough here. I'd say just about the level of fighting Sandman or Mike Tyson hard. But you know what? You beat them. Sure you didn't leave without bruises and bandages, but that'd be unrealistic to expect to come out unscathed."   
  
Mac sighed, "Babe, this isn't boxing. That's my skill. I don't have to jump, or race for Smash Balls or items. I just hit, block, and dodge. Here I do have to do all that and then some. And it's clear I'm not that great at it."   
  
You sighed, "I don't want to go home. That means you'll be defending the title, and getting hurt for real. At least here injuries are minor and with Dr. Mario and the Hands' magic, you can be healed easily and quickly. At home, if you get a concussion, there's no quick fix. You could die, or get horribly injured."   
  
"But I won't, babe, that's the thing! I'm good at boxing, and I'm only nineteen! I've still got plenty of time to get even better. Yeah there will be injuries, some more serious than others, but I'll be okay. I'm small, remember? Perfect for boxing."   
  
You sighed again, "I'm with you through anything, you know that. Just remember that."   
  
He only nodded, though he was still clearly bothered by something else.   
  
"Mac," You murmured, your lips grazing his ear, "I don't care that you're small. I mean, I knew what I was getting into when I went on a date with a guy nicknamed "Little" Mac. I love you for who you are, not what you look like."   
  
He smiled softly, his hold on you tightening. "I know… Sometimes I just forget… I'll never understand how I got you to fall in love with me."   
  
"I love you because you're funny, silly, cocky and smart. I love how you wear a bright pink jumpsuit when you train or even occasionally bring out for a brawl. I love how strong you are, and how brave you are. What's not love about you, Mac?"   
  
He chuckled, "You're too perfect to be with a reckless guy like me…"   
  
You laughed and kissed his cheek, "Far from perfect, baby. But someone's gotta worry over you!"   
  
He grinned, "Well I'm glad it's you. Before I snagged you, Doc was always on my ass, and let's face it. His face just isn't fun to look at. I'd much rather have a hot piece of somethin' like you doin' that."   
  
You rolled your eyes fondly, "Aaaaand you're back."   
  
He smiled and stood, carrying you inside the room of the Mansion you shared. He set you down gently on the king size bed, climbing on after and settling himself on top of you, his arms on either side of you and his head resting on your chest.   
  
"Thanks for bein' here for me, babe."   
  
You threaded your fingers through his dark hair, "I told you, baby, I'm here with you for anything and everything. Whatever the circumstance, it makes no difference to me. I love you more than you'll ever know, baby."   
  
Mac grinned and pressed his lips to yours, now confident once more. Tomorrow would be his day in the matches.   
  
xXx   
  
"Wasn't that a little too easy for you son?" Doc asked after the match.   
  
It was a free-for-all, four stock, no items match day. And Mac won every single match he'd partaken in. He never lost a single stock, and he was so quick on his feet even Sonic had a hard time keeping up, and then Shulk was having trouble telegraphing where the hell the little boxer would go.   
  
Mac just laughed and took off the championship belt, slinging it over his shoulder as he headed for the mansion with Doc.   
  
"You know Doc, you're the best trainer a little guy like me could ask for, but today's wins are because of that woman waitin' for me inside. Should ask for tips."   
  
The little guy laughed and ran off before Doc could even think of ways to punish him in training later on that week.

**Author's Note:**

> A promise is a promise. I said after the Chrom story and Mac, I'd get on that next chapter of Miserable. And I am.


End file.
